


Tides I have tried to swim against have brought me down to my knees

by KiriJones



Series: Clocks [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Sansa, Gen, Post Season 7, Sansa begins her descent into infamy, You Decide, or her ascent into legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Her father used to say that only the pack survived and the lone wolf died. But Sansa has been alone for so long she does not know how to not be. So when Jon promises trust she hesitatingly lets down her armor. But he betrays this trust and brings a dragon queen North promising what he has not the right to give. Change is on the wind and Sansa must adapt or die. And if the game of thrones has taught her anything it is this: she is stronger than anyone ever thought she could be.





	Tides I have tried to swim against have brought me down to my knees

Sansa stands on the battlements. The wind is roaring and cold. She is bundled head to toe in thick furs black as the night. She is waiting. Word has come from Jon, he is coming North with the so called Mother of Dragons. The former King of the North. The White Wolf. The man she called brother. The one who begged her to trust him. Who she begged to be better than Robb and Father. She had given the last bit of trust she had left. Pleading with the gods for him to be better. 

Instead she has spat in their faces. Instead he brings a would be conqueror to their home. And after this war with the Others Sansa knows what will come next. A war with the South. It will never end. The North will never know peace. Well maybe if they are all dead. 

Her brother and sister are within these walls and Sansa has never felt so alone. Bran is lost in his visions and Arya lost in her faith in their bastard brother. Sansa is mere feet of her siblings and she has never felt so alone. She wishes she could speak to someone. She wishes she could talk to Robb. He would know what to do. Robb who was the last King of the North. The last one who mattered. if Sansa has her way he will not be the last.

She will not Jon undo what thousands have their lives for. She will not let this be the end. It can't be. This is her home. They were supposed to be a family. They were supposed to be happy. Her dream was in sight.mshe almost believed it could be real. And now it is gone. Up in a blazing flame. 

Father always said the pack survived and the lone wolf would die. But since Lady was killed and father's head lopped off she has always been alone. No one has been with her. She had learnt everything the hard way. And she told Littlefinger she may be a slow learner but oh how and what she learnt. 

The tears of frustration and anger begin to burn her eyes. Th tears flow but she refuses to make a sound. She grips the stone wall and breathes in deep. The wind blows and she can feel tHe change on it. It is coming whether she likes it or not. It may not be by her hand but she has no choice in the matter. Adapt or die. And like everything else there is a lesson to be learnt. 

And in her heart or hearts she both embraces it and dreads it. and the lesson is simple. She only has herself now. Bran is the Three Eyed Raven and Arya will always love Jon more. Robb and Rickon and Mother and Father are dead. And Jon is lost to the Targaryen Queen.

Her heart breaks and she can feel the pieces falling. The tears continue for a time. But then she takes a deep breath on more. She wipes the tears away. Porcelain to ivory to steel. Her mask settles into place. Her armor is once again in place. And her walls are up. Her expression gives nothing away.

She is Sansa Stark. She will do what must be done. What that is she has some faint idea. She hopes and prays it will not come to that. She doesn't want to become her worst fear. But she will if that is what it takes to survive. 

Sansa Stark stands on the walls of Winterfell watching and waiting. And the cold northern wind blow away the last tears she vows to ever shed.


End file.
